The Most Random Story that goes on Forever
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: When Cloud meets Zim, Gir and Don Patch. He embarks on a strange and peril-less journey through familiar worlds, will he survive? Rating for violence and randomness.
1. It begins

**The most random story that goes on forever**

**Chapter 1: It begins **

Hello every one. This is my second fic, yay me. Like the title says, this is a pretty random fic that, well, goes on forever (or for a really long time). The main characters are from Final Fantasy 7, Naruto, Mar, Bobobo-bobo, Invader Zim, and others that I will incorporate into the story later.

Enough babbling, on with the fic

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Cloud awoke, a little green, dog thing was jumping on him. "May I help you?" he asked the dog. "Hi person, make me a sammitch," It said. He store at it for 5 minutes until a voice broke the silence.

"Yah, you heard him right, now make us a sammich," a orange sun thing said, also jumping on him. "Would you two get off?" Cloud demanded. "Gir, do as the human says," a green boy said.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked all three.

"I am Don Patch, a relitive of the sun. I fill in for him sometimes," The orange sun said.

"I am ZIM!" the boy yelled. "Oh and this is Gir, his brain is made up of a pencil, a paper clip, and a piece of paper.

"My name is Cl-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he all but shouted. The 3 'dears' were playing with his motorcycle. _'Wait a minute, how did that get there?'_ he wondered, but unfortunatly the 3 dismanteled the bike.

"Why did you do that? We could of goten out of here,"he said, grinding his teeth. "Wait where is Don Patch?"

"Up here!" Don's voice bellowed. He was in the sun's place. Cloud shook his head. _'This is going to be a long way home'_ he thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that came out shorter than I planed. Oh well, see you guys later.

Maria


	2. Ninjas

The most random story that goes on forever

Chapter 2: Ninjas

Hey sorry for the delay on my fic. For those who don't know, my computer got a virus soon after I got DSL and made all of my favorites go away and once I got the computer back I couldn't access any of my accounts but I'm back. And the reason why the first chapter was short was because it was more like the prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, BoBoBo, Naruto, Invader Zim, and all of the other random characters I put into this fic.

* * *

Cloud had been slinking along the forest for days, and not a town in sight _'I wonder if we are near Medeel,'_ he thought. Gir was running around in circles, Zim was trying to stop him, and Don Patch was rolling in the dirt.

'_Why must I be with idiots?' _he asked himself. Suddenly, several ninja surrounded them. They had masks with animal faces on them. "Are they with Orochimaru?" one asked. "No they are not competent enough to be his spies, but the man with spiky blond hair reminds me of Naruto," a purple haired kunoichi said.

"A village? Can you please take me to it" Cloud asked. _'And please kill these idiots while your at it' _he thought to himself. The kunoichi looked at him then started to walk away "Follow us if you want to," she said coldly. _'She reminds me of Vincent'_ he thought as he closely followed the ninja.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Half an hour later..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cloud looked at the huge gate that was towering above him. As he entered the village he smelled Raman, onigiri and fireworks. "We had a festival last night because the village was founded this week so people are most likely drunk," one of the ninja stated. Unfortunately, Gir and Don Patch, both looking like green dogs, ran off before they heard what the ninja said.

"Naruto get back here," a pink haired girl yelled to a blond boy. "Don't worry Sakura ...ouch!" he yelped as he crashed into Cloud.

"Hey watch it," Cloud said as the kid crashed into him. "Sorry," the boy said as he got up. "Naruto you shouldn't have done that!" the girl yelled as she hit Naruto. "But Sakura...," he said before she dragged him off. "Come on, at this rate we might be later than Kakashi-Sensei," she said.

Cloud followed them and to much of his surprise, Don Patch, Gir, and Zim were running around a black haired boy. "It looks like Kakashi-Sensei still isn't here yet," Sakura said.

Unfortunately, that was the exact time he stepped on a twig. It broke with a loud SNAP and the teens spun around. Since Cloud's hair was so spiky, it poked out behind the tree. Before he had any time to react, a blur of silver crossed his vision and he was knocked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_A few hours later_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cloud awoke with a start. He was lying on the ground with a kunai at his throat. "Hey I saw that man earlier today at the village gates!" Naruto yelled. "Yah, he was with those weird dogs," Sakura said. "Ok, talk. What are you doing here in the village?" a silver haired man asked in a serious tone.

"Well..." Cloud told them what happened and how he wound up here. Soon after the silver haired man told them who they were and what they do. "So you all came from different worlds without knowing? How did you manage that?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know but that's why I'm on a mission to find out," Cloud said. Naruto jumped up. "A mission? Kakashi-Sensei, do you think we can go with them? The man furrowed his eyebrows and said..."Hokage Tsunade needs to know about this." Naruto jumped up and somehow managed to drag everyone to the Hokage's office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_One long boring meeting later_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Cloud, Don Patch, Gir, and Zim started to leave the village. Wondering what things they will encounter.

* * *

Yay, it is as long as I planed. I am planning on bringing in friends of mine. First I need to ask if the want to be in it. I have planed how I will bring in one of my friends. And I might add our OC's in. I have also mad a Deviant Art account under the name DemonDogLady. But I have yet to submit my art on there.

Maria

Please reveiw


	3. Mary Sues!

The most random story that goes on forever

Chapter 3: Mary Sues!!!

I just had to make a Mary Sue episode. And unfortunately this won't be the last. I'll make this a long one but... a secret surprise will be in this chapter. That's all I'm going to say. Please don't kill me.

**WARNING:** This chapter has Mary Sues, randomness, the secret surprise, sporks (guess what this is for), blood, and death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, BoBoBo, Naruto, Invader Zim, or the other characters that I put in this story. The Mary Sue is mine though. I don't know where she came from. Probably those anti-sue fics.

* * *

Cloud had guessed that they weren't anywhere near the village anymore and had somehow got transported into another world. The ground was a golden passageway full of gold bricks.

Don Patch was in a lion suit, Gir had taken of his fur to reveal a robot, and Zim had stuffed hay down his shirt. They were dragging a mad Sakura along, skipping and singing "We're off to see the Wizard, The wonderful Wizard of Oz."

Kakashi and Sasuke didn't take notice of this and walked with him. Suddenly they stopped and Don Patch started drooling. In front of them was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

Her eyes were like sparkling sapphires, her hair was long and silver and it cascaded down her perfect body. Her skin was pale and soft. She was wearing a red blouse with flower designs on it; she had purple Capri's on and black boots. "Hi, I'm, Aria Valentine."

Cloud was about to say something but she interrupted. "I'm Vincent Valentine's daughter and I'm a full blooded Cetra and I'm, like, the smartest and most powerful person in the world. I can solve anything in less than one second and kill anything with my bare hands in under a second too. I'm also the most beautiful assassin in the world and I've come to kill you for my love, Sephiroth."

Cloud sighed "Well that was a long introduction." Everyone drew their weapons (except Aria, Don, Gir and Zim). They lunged at her but she was gone before they got to her. She tossed Sakura away from the group and proceeded to beat her up.

Naruto ran at her "Don't hurt Sakura!" her growled, his eyed turning red from the nine tailed fox. "Did I mention I'm with Akatsuki?" Aria asked as she put her hand out to choke Naruto. She quickly tied him up to a tree. "And I'm also part Uchiha!" she yelled as she kicked Sasuke, her Sharingan showing.

Cloud and Kakashi jumped into the trees as Aria followed them. Every time Cloud tried to slash at her, she parried and when Kakashi thru kunai and shuriken at her she dodged. Every time she attacked she hit them right on target. It seemed she planed going in the trees because there were traps everywhere.

Just when it seemed all hope was lost, several sporks came raining down on Aria. Her blood splattered everywhere when each Spork crashed into her body. She fell down, dead.

"Take that you evil Sue!" a young voice yelled. When Cloud looked up he saw three women. The girl who yelled was thirteen years old, had glasses, auburn hair, and hazel eyes. She had on a black tank top, jeans and tan sandals. The one next to her looked almost like her except she was eighteen years old and had no glasses. She had on a dark blue tank top, black shorts, and boot sandals. The last one was twenty years old, had blonde hair, and had green eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, red pants, and boots. "She was also saying sorry for some reason.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked. The blonde stopped saying sorry and said "My name is Arisa and this is my friend Maria." She pointed at the older auburn girl. "I can't tell you my name because then everyone will know my real name," the youngest girl said Kakashi sighed "Then make up a fake name." The girl nodded "My name is Ari then."

Cloud sighed "I bet you want to join us." Ari nodded as they jumped down from the trees. After Arisa healed Sakura and Sasuke and Maria cut Naruto down they continued their journey with Arisa, Maria, and Ari.

* * *

Before anyone asks, Ari is not even close to my real name and just to clear this up, neither is Maria. And for those who haven't seen part two of Naruto, sandal boots are what Sakura wears in part two.

Please Read and review


	4. Shinobi Legends

The most random story that goes on forever

The most random story that goes on forever

Chapter 4: Shinobi Legends

This will be an interesting chapter because, yet again, people will be joining our heroes (and a crazy fanfic writer/drawer). This chapter is dedicated to all of the guys and girls of Shinobi Legends. Thanks for being my friends or enemies. This was supposed to be a one year anniversary thing but it was in August and I had a writer's block.

I've actually planned to make a part two. It will involve all of the characters after the two year timeskip of Naruto and FF7. It already has a name: The most random story that goes on forever: ACS (Advent Children Shippūden).

I can't think up anything good for this chapter so it will just be random stuff about my friends joining.

WARNING: This chapter has my friends and some foul language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, BoBoBo, Naruto, Invader Zim, or the other characters that I put in this story. Shinobi Legends is Neji's.

* * *

Ari ran around happily. She jumped onto Cloud and Kakashi's shoulders occasionally to look ahead, constantly muttering things. Suddenly a voice yelled "KIYOO!!" Ari yelled "Lebis?!" and Cloud was knocked out.

When Cloud came to, a girl was standing over him. "OMG IT"S CLOUD!!" and army of Mary-sues yelled "GET AWAY FROM HIM YO B..." suddenly Kari shot them all with a Spork gun and they all died. "You know this story is rated T don't you? You're the author." Kakashi said. "I know, I just hate it when people, especially Sues, try to call my friends Bitches, sluts, or les-," then she was suddenly hit with a club by a boy. "HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ari yelled angrily. "I did it to get you to shut up before you said 'it'" he replied. Ari snorted.

A few hours later

"There is no way I am traveling with a thousand people," Cloud stated to Kakashi and Maria. "Well she didn't say all of them were coming with us, just her closest friends up in the Author's notes and then some," Maria said looking up at the said notes. "Miko, Shikki, Doom, Miha, Hiro and Neji, wait, isn't Neji that one genin from the village?" Kakashi read. "I AM NOT A GENIN!!" the great Neji of SL yelled.

"Ok, the people that Kakashi said come with us," Cloud said and started walking off. "Ari, why did you want them to come with us?" Arisa asked. "All in good time, my OC," Ari said.

* * *

I know this chapter isn't that good but it's to foreshadow events in future chapters. This chapter was also short because I don't want a thousand people's introductions in one chapter. The people stated in the chapter will have speaking roles, but this chapter is boring because I just wanted it up for the next chapter, which will be much better. Till next time.

Envy: Hey, when will we get introduced?!

Me: I'm not sure, but the updates will be slow because Microsoft word is evil!!

Maria: Crazy.

Envy: Indeed.

Me: You two are just lucky I didn't make you wear these bunny suits!

Maria & Envy: cower in a corner

Arisa: Aww...takes pictures of them

Me: Happy Easter Everybody!


	5. Confusions of a NotSOLDIER

**The Most Random Story that Goes on Forever (Maybe)**

_Chapter 5: Confusions of a Not-SOLDIER_

_**DISCLAIMER: You are well aware that the likelihood of me knowing or being any of these character's respective creators is slim to none, yes?**_

So after possibly one of the longest hiatuses EVER, I am finally starting to write for this fanfic again. I have to wonder though…what the hell was I on?

* * *

A soft breeze slightly ruffled Cloud's spiky hair, awakening him from his slumber on the damp ground. "Ugh…Wait…" For the past few days, anything waking him up besides the little robot GIR, Don Patch, or Ari and her friends was an oddity…in fact, it had never happened before!

He propped himself up on his elbows, and indeed, things in their small encampment was quite…odd. Kakashi, their watch for the later half of the evening, had fallen asleep with his book in his hand; the three young ninjas he watched over had fallen asleep as well; Zim had a paper and was writing something upon it; GIR was digging a hole nearby it's master, though if Cloud had to assume anything, it was to keep up the 'charade' that it was a dog; Don Patch was fast asleep with Arisa had curled up next to him, possibly due to the warmth he somehow radiated; and finally Maria was the only other one awake, grumpily glaring at him through her hair.

Cloud blinked slightly. _'Wasn't there someone else?'_ His mind went through his memories of the most recent and…odder events of his life. _'Has someone been in my head? Does that mean…?'_ He shuddered at that thought. _'Sephiroth's not above that kind of thing, and with that crazy girl from before proclaiming her love for him along with other impossible things…yeah, she was probably another dime a dozen nutjob. But still…what's missing?'_ He wondered, now sitting up fully.

"Don't bother Spike, I've already tried. Whatever happened between last night and now, we won't remember it no matter what we do." He looked up at the brunette, tilting his head slightly to get a better view of her face, but her hair had become…longer?

"What? Why is your-"

"I don't know myself. All I know is that someone's been inside our heads and took something out…and put something in."

"Something in?"

"Have you tried thinking of anything before you wound up here?"

"Why? What's in the-" Cloud blinked once again. "How? That can't be me. I never fought in some huge war in some mashed up world. And you. You were-" A screech ripped through his head, his hands flying up to his ears. Though mostly unintelligible, he could make something out to the effect of 'SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!' "The hell was that?"

"The hell was what?"

"When I tried asking you about something in my memories, something screeched at me. You try it."

"…I'll take your word for it. So what do we do if the others don't have the forgotten and new memories like us?"

"You seem to be the most knowledgeable about this thing. You figure it out."

"I just know what you and I have gone over. Besides, I'm not the figuring out kind of girl."

"I could see that with your choice of employer."

"Hey, you don't know him as well as I do. He's not that bad of a guy."

"I'd rather not know him as well as you do." Cloud chuckled.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Maria's face started to become a darker shade of pink.

A cough from the side alerted them that someone…or rather, everyone else had awakened due to their not so quiet talk. And somehow, Don had the time and the means to make popcorn, which both he and Naruto ate.

"If you two are done having your lover's quarrel, I think we should eat something and be on our way." Kakashi said, nodding to Sasuke and Sakura, who both dashed off to the forest, presumably to get something for everyone's breakfast.

The two looked at each other; Maria crossing her arms and looking away irritably. Cloud just sighed and looked at the rest. "Did you hear the whole thing?"

"Not the whole thing, though we did hear the memories part." Arisa piped up, squeezing GIR against her breasts. "But unless one of us is lying, we all only have missing memories, not new ones."

"What could it mean? It doesn't feel like what we lost was important." Naruto pondered.

"Of course it wasn't important you simple minded FOOL! Or else I would have remembered it!" Zim hit the blond ninja upside the head.

Cloud thought back to when his world was in danger, when he wasn't truly himself. "Even if a memory is unimportant, would you rather be the war hero who only remembers their battles, or knows they still are human as well."

"Wiser words have only been spoken by sages, Cloud." Kakashi nodded. "Now, who wants to gather firewood?"

* * *

If the last four chapters haven't scared everyone off, constructive criticism would be nice. It's kind of hard writing for something that's been laying there for three years, but rest assured that all of my fanfics will make a return from the grave! Also, I REALLY need to stop writing things so short. This thing is actually exactly 1000 words WITH two lines, which together make up like...100 each somehow.


End file.
